marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Amazing Spider-Man (2013 film)
The Amazing Spider-Man is a 2013 film starring, Landon Liboiron,Dianna Agron,Dane Dehann and Nick Carter,Joss Whedon will direct with Mark Pietri doing its score.The film will be the first film in the Spider-Man Film Series.Whedon said that the film will start in Peter's teens but will have flashbacks. Plot An Tour of Oscorp High School Geek Peter Parker is saved once again by Haryy Osbourne from Flash Thom pson when the school bell rings.Harry askes Peter if he wants to come to Oscorp with him,Peter says yes and is lead into a black limo,at Oscorp.Harry shows Peter the cross species animals at oscorp when Peter finds a room with geneticly alterd Spiders. The Bite and The Sting Peter enters the room where he sees lots of the unique Spiders he finds a door which leads into the cages which he opens causing it to lock him inside.Harry realises and tries to open the door when thousands of Spiders begin dropping on him.Harry is about to break the door down but is stopped by Oscorp Guards.Peter is bitten many times causing him to faint. The Power Peter awakens in the Hospital where Harry,Uncle Ben,Aunt May and Dr.Nick Wilson are crouding him,Peter tells everyone he is fine but Dr.Wilson runs a few more tests before discharging him.Peter runs home after beign told by Aunt May that he does not have to stay with them.At Home Peter sits down but sees Flash and his men outside he calls Harry who rides his bike but enters the back way.Peter jumps out the window and fights off Flash for the first time.Harry leaves telling him he has it under control. The Wrestler Peter signs up for wrestling tournament to buy a motor cycle to impress Gwen Stacy,Peter becomes The Amazing Spider-Man and takes on the first few wrestlers he then tells the host he wants a harder challenge.The host and the audience chant ''"The Hunter,The Hunter" ''when a man in a Tiger Skin Waistcoast and Tracksuit bottoms comes from the entrance.Peter beats him but struggles shocking the audience and him.The Man runs away before Peter leaves with the money,a man pushes past him with a tin box inside.Peter sees money in but fails to stop him. A Close Death The Man runs away and on the way to his car steals a woman,s Purse.Uncle Ben who happend to be near runs after him but manages to catch him,The Man pulls a gun on Ben and lets go of the purse and slowly backs away.Peter sees that the man has a gun to his Uncle and shouts out causing the man to run but pull the trigger on accident.Peter runs up to him when Uncle Ben says ''"Remember with great power comes great responsibility" ''before Closing his eyes and taking one final breath. Cast *Landon Liboiron as Peter Parker/Spider-Man-A Teenage geek who is bitten by a Radioactive Spider giving him amazing powers *Dianna Agron as Gwen Stacy-Peter's Current Girlfriend,Ex of Flash and Daughter of Police Captain George Stacy *Dane Dehann as Harry Osbourne-Best Friend of Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy son of Oscorp Founder Norman Osbourne *Nick Carter as Morris Bench/Hydro-Man-A Drug Addictive Cargo-Man who is pushed into chemicle water giving him the abilty to morph him self into Water *Hugh Laurie as Police Captain George Stacy-Police Captain of the NYPD,Father of Gwen Stacy and man trying to hunt down vigilante Spider-Man *Jason Batemen as Dr.Nick Wilson-Peters doctor after he got bit and only ally who knows Peter is Spider-Man. *Martin Sheen as Uncle Ben Parker-Peter's Protective Uncle who is shot when he tries to help a woman get her purse back *Sally Field as Aunt May Parker-Over Proctective Aunt of Peter and Wife to the late Ben Parker *Jason Issacs as Norman Osbourne-Founder of Oscorp and Father of Harry,wishes Harry where like Peter *Christoph Waltz as Curt Conners-High School Teacher who wishes to grow back his arm using Lizard DNA *Jackson Rathbone as Eddie Brock-Old Friend of Peter Parker works with Curt Conners at his high school lab. *Hugh Jackman as Kraven the Hunter-A unbeatable wrestaler who is beaten by Peters Alter-Ego Te Amazing Spider-Man *Chris Zylka as Eugene"Flash"Thompson-Peter Parkers Bully and Ex Boyfriend of Gwen Stacy *Michael Stuhlbarg as Spencer Smythe-Head of the Cross-Species divison at Oscorp *Benedict Cumberbatch as Alistair Smythe-Second in Command of the Cross-Species divison at Oscorp and son of Spencer Sequal The Spectacular Spider-Man will be realesed in 2015,Joss Whedon stated that because of the hit reviews the film must have a sequalthats when Joss decided to make a series. Production Filming Filming started on May 12th 2011, Category:Spider-Man Franchise Category:Spider-Man films Category:Spider-Man Film Series Category:Movies Category:PG-13